poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (RQ2)
Sora & Ryan: Thinking of you, wherever you are. Sora, Ryan, Meg & Kairi: We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. Kairi & Meg: And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky---one sky, one destiny. (A light appears over the water before Sora, Ryan, Cody and Riku) Riku: Light. Sora: The door to light... (He stands up and offers his hand to Riku) Sora: We'll go together. Ryan: Come on. Riku: Yeah. Cody: Okay. (They stands up and enter the Light. The waves at the Destiny Islands are relatively calm as four falling stars grace the sky. They land in the water, and surface) Kairi: Sora! Riku! Meg: Ryan! Cody! (They look and see Kairi and Meg waving to them on the shore. They swim to shore. Their friends run past Kairi and Meg to the water, much to Sora and Ryan's surprise. They jump to them and knock them back into the water. Sora and Ryan sits up as as their friends hug them and wipes their eye. Mickey, Optimus, Bumblebee, Zig, Sharko and Marina runs to Cody and Riku, who picks them up and spins them around. Their friends hugged them and look at Mickey, Riku took and the others. Kairi and Meg giggles, smiling. Sora and Ryan takes the Lucky Charm. They looks up and takes the form of Roxas and Ranyx. Naminé and Megaminé smiles back at them) Sora: W-We're back. Ryan: This... is Sora's home. Kairi (holding out her hand): You're home. Meg: You're here. My boyfriend. Sanctuary after the battle has Played Weeks Later (Sora meets Riku at the paopu tree overlooking the water) Riku: Nothing's changed, huh? Sora: Nope. Nothing will. Riku: What a small world. Sora: But part of one that's much bigger. Riku: Yeah. Sora: Hey Riku...what do you it was---the door to the light? (Riku points to his heart) Riku: This. Sora: This? Riku: Yeah. It's always closer than you think. (Sora smiles) Kairi: Sora! Riku! (Kairi runs to them with a message in a bottle) Sora: Hey, what's up? Kairi: Look. (She shows it to him, and they see King Mickey's seal on the letter) Sora: From the King? (Sora takes it from her, dumps the message out, and they read it Meanwhile (Ryan meets Cody at Canterlot High overlooking the sky) Cody: Nothing's changed, huh? Ryan: Nope. Nothing will. Cody: What a small world. Ryqn: But part of one that's much bigger. Cody: Yeah. Ryan: Hey Brother...what do you it was---the door to the light? (Cody points to his heart) Cody: This. Ryan: This? Cody: Yeah. It's always closer than you think. (Ryan smiles) Meg: Cody! Ryan! (Meg and her family runs to them with an envelope) Ryan: Hey, Meg. What have you got? Meg: Look. (She shows it to him, and they see Optimus's seal on the letter) Ryan: From Optimus? (Ryan takes it from her, and open the Envelope, and they read it) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3